


Sleepy Time at Register 2

by Set_Suna



Series: What We Do Between the Shelves - Dream SMP Grocery AU Fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Been there done that, Dream SMP Grocery AU, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, I've never written for any of these characters before can you tell, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Sleep Deprivation, big brother Punz? big brother Punz, high school's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: Purpled was having a shit day. He’d stayed up late last night studying for a math test he was seventy percent sure he didn’t even pass. He’d woken up late because of it and didn’t have time to pack his lunch. He was currently living off half of Tommy’s tater tots and a banana from Tubbo.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk
Series: What We Do Between the Shelves - Dream SMP Grocery AU Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184690
Comments: 14
Kudos: 428
Collections: Dream SMP Grocery Store AU





	Sleepy Time at Register 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056) by [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp). 



> I learned about the grocery store AU and now it lives in my head rent free. also this is really short but it's fine

Purpled was having a shit day. He’d stayed up late last night studying for a math test he was seventy percent sure he didn’t even pass. He’d woken up late because of it and didn’t have time to pack his lunch. He was currently living off half of Tommy’s tater tots and a banana from Tubbo. The store was busy today, and they were checking out the last customers of this wave. Purpled watched his last customer’s cart pull away, and immediately groaned and leaned against the counter. 

Quackity glanced over his shoulder, turning when he saw Purpled dead at his station. He slipped away from behind his register to lean over Purpled’s, poking the top of the kid’s head. “Rough day?”

“I am… so tired,” Purpled mumbled into his arms. 

“I can tell. You didn’t bite my hand off when I poked you,” Quackity said, taking the opportunity to poke him again.

Purpled looked up lazily. He grumbled, “Mrs. Lincoln’s waiting for you.”

Quackity jumped, spinning around and instantly putting on a smile. Mrs. Lincoln was a regular, and she loved Quackity to death. Purpled thought she memorized his schedule. As he returned to his station, he called, “Cindy! It’s good to see you! How was Abe’s soccer game?”

Purpled blew out a breath, burying his face back in his arms. He usually wasn’t bothered by Quackity’s boisterous personality, but today he was too loud for his brain. The sound of barcodes scanning annoyed him. The buzz of the intercom made a pang of pain shoot through his skull. He sighed, pushing his hands into his eyes to try and stop the ache. The only thing that accomplished was making all the lights seem too bright. He sighed painfully, slumping off the counter and slinging the ‘closed’ sign on his checkout. 

“I’m taking my break,” he declared, waving to Karl as he left. 

“Don’t die,” was Karl’s only advice.

Purpled hummed in response. He trudged to the break room, clocking out before slipping right back out again. He didn’t want Bad or someone to walk in and ask him how he was doing if he passed out face down on a table. He attempted to force his growing headache to subside by rubbing at his temples to no avail. High school, putting it simply, sucked. You worked way too hard for things that barely even mattered in the grand scheme of things. He stayed up late studying, only for the resulting tiredness to ruin his chances of doing well. For the lack of brain power, he could only describe the whole situation as bullshit.

He pushed through the swinging doors to the deli, Tommy’s weird music taste ringing in his ears. He shuffled behind the displays, sliding to the floor and ignoring the stare Punz was giving him. He hid his face between his knees and sighed, the darkness relieving some of the pain. He heard footsteps on tile and assumed it was Punz’s legs he felt next to him.

“Aren’t you on register today?” Punz asked.

“On break,” Purpled mumbled. “You alone?”

“Ponk’s here somewhere,” Punz answered. There was a brief moment of silence, covered by the soft tones of Carly Rae Jepson playing across the speakers. Punz sighed, “Alright, what’s up?”

Purpled made a noise of gruff dismissal and slid down further. He eloquently explained, “Life sucks.” 

“Tell me about it,” Punz replied, half joking half prompting more. 

“Tired,” he grumbled, “hungry, studied only to flunk my math test.”

“Sounds tragic.”

“It was.”

It wasn’t. His mood was just terrible, combining all three things. He didn’t want to start thinking about the homework he had to do when he got home. Luckily, hiding behind the deli counter, his headache was subsiding. He felt something light cover his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes, identifying it as Punz’s jacket blocking the chill of the deli. He glanced up, feeling his face heat up embarrassedly as he met Punz’s eyes. 

“It’ll be fine. It’s only the second quarter, right? You have time to get your grade up,” Punz encouraged, bumping him with his knee. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Purpled agreed reluctantly, refusing basic positivity. 

Punz rolled his eyes. “Just get some sleep. Maybe it’ll make you a bit less depressed.”

“That’s… problematic,” Purpled said, unable to stop himself from laughing. 

“Nah nah nah, trust me, sleep fixes, like, eighty percent of problems,” Punz waved off his statement. His attention quickly shifted as a customer approached the counter, hopping into service mode.

Purpled buried himself in Punz’s jacket, thankful for the smallest bit of warmth it brought. He guessed he would take it, for now. He would need at least a bit more energy to get through his shift and to finish his homework later. He heard Punz step over him, continuing to help his customer. Maybe he shouldn’t be sleeping in the middle of the workplace, but he was too comfortable to care beyond that. He started to drift off, only coaxed to sleep quicker by the feeling of fingers combing through his hair. 

-

Punz didn’t have the heart to wake Purpled up, even when he knew his break was coming to an end. He could tell the kid was tired, and Punz knew how horrible being a tired teen was. He looked content, and that was enough to convince him to convince Ponk to do it. Ponk did not hesitate in nudging Purpled with his foot until he woke up. Punz smiled as Purpled sleepily handed him his hoodie and left the deli with a yawn. 

“Why are all the kids who work here so sleep deprived?” Ponk wondered, watching Purpled disappear into the back. 

“Being a kid is stressful,” Punz replied. “You can not tell me you didn’t stress out in high school.” 

“Maybe I should have,” Ponk hummed. “Maybe then I wouldn’t be working in a grocery store deli.” 

“We can all dream,” Punz sighed.

“No we can’t, he’s the store owner.”

“Ponk, I’m gonna need you to shut up-”

**Author's Note:**

> hmm yeah new characters woo
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
